The Forgotten Masters
by Dark Purple Insanity
Summary: As Red loses his will to live, his pokemon tell him to leave Mt. Silver and he meets Black, Elesa, Cynthia, Nate, and Yancy, as well as the other pokedex holders as they compete to win the Pokemon World Tournament. ON HIATUS. currently being rewritten.
1. Return

**HA-HA!**

**You thought I was all Minecraft, didn't you?**

**Well, I'm not, I felt like doing a Pokémon fanfic, so I made one. It's also not the last, and it's also not the last different subject I'm going into. ;P Let's begin~**

* * *

><p>Return<p>

He sat upon a stone seat he had made himself for when he trained. He watched the battle going on before him. If it were a normal training session, both Pokémon would have died by now. But it was just light training for him. Atop his mountain of endless storms and cold, he began to think, and his mind left the mountain.

It had been three years since someone had come up the mountain to battle him ten since he came up here. They didn't know his name, but they did know he existed. Probably. Last time he had one of his Pokémon get supplies, the Pokémon overheard some people talking about him. They called him a myth. They called those who said they met him crazy. They said to Gold, who was known as the strongest trainer at the time insane, that his team could not be swept, even if the trainer was Red.

The thought made him smile.

_Don't get to lost, man._ He heard a voice in his mind. _You don't want another coma, last time you almost died._

_I know Pika, but sometimes I can't help it. It's been so long since I've had a good battle. They've been fun, sure, but always one-sided. I want an opponent who can give me a decent battle._

_Well, why not go down the mountain? _Asked another voice.

_Well, it's simple, M., I hate the spotlight._

_Listen, Red, I know, but even so, you're losing you will to live; you need to at least go in secret. Imagine the surprise of people when they learn you're alive. Even if you never get to battle, you need human interaction. Can you even speak anymore? _Asked Pika.

_I can, I just don't need to up here._

_Then do it. _Said M.

"I…. can sti… still speak."

_Then you can go down the mountain. You need to live your life again._

_Fine…. I'll go talk to the Professor._

_Just remember, let him down easy._

_Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be dead. _He smiled at the thought.

_Well, we'd better get moving. And M?_

_Yeah? _M. replied.

_Remember to keep your mind closed. People need their privacy._

_Oh yeah….._

He sent out his Charizard, and like his other Pokémon, he was much bigger than normal Pokémon.

_Return, Eve. Return, Blast. We're going home._

* * *

><p><strong>Oak P.O.V.<strong>

Now that he was done tending to the Pokémon at the lab, he was just walking around the lab's gardens, bored out of his mind.

Then, suddenly the Pokémon around him hid.

Startled, he looked around for what had scared them. Then he looked up, and saw an orange and white blur. Moving faster than any Pokémon he'd seen before. He immediately ran back to the lab, but he already knew that he wouldn't make it back in time. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to steal Pokémon from his lab, and he wouldn't let them take any if he could.

As the Pokémon landed, he noticed that someone was sitting on the back of the Pokémon. Then he realized that it was a Charizard, but it was huge, and its flame was white, and was so hot he could feel it from twenty feet away.

Then he saw who was on the back of the Charizard. A twenty-one year old man, he had a tattered red jacket with a black t-shirt under it, nearly shredded blue jeans, faded red sneakers, and a red cap. He had black spiky hair, very pale skin, and startling red eyes.

When he laid eyes on him, he couldn't move for a moment, and then fell to the ground, crying.

"Why?" asked the man.

"Because you're alive. I had never thought that you had survived that, I but why did you not tell us? Misty didn't have contact with anyone for three years after you vanished. So, why?" he asked while standing back up.

"To, much, popularity. I didn't want attention."

"But then, why not just stay there? Why come back?"

"I want to go on another journey, but I've run out of places where people don't know me."

"No, many people don't remember you. They forgot about you, and if you really want to go somewhere that no one would recognize you, then go to Unova. My friend there, Professor Juniper, could sign you up for the Unova league, and there's also the Pokémon World Tournament."

This got his attention. "Pokémon World Tournament?"

"PWT for short. It's the biggest event in the world. The strongest trainers in the world battle to see who the best is. It's held once a year, and the gym leaders and champions get to go straight to the final tournament."

"No, I'll just battle like a normal trainer. No help."

"I see, do you want me to tell people about you, or no?"

"No," Red said.

"Ok, also I almost forgot, you need eight badges to enter, and if you don't want people to know about you, then you can't go to the Hall of Fame to get your badges back."

Red just looked on.

"Well, I'll go get your plane tickets."

"No," said Red, "I'll fly on Char."

"If you say so."

They talked for a bit longer, and then Red got on Char, and flew away at top speed.

"Well, Unova is about to get rocked to its core," Said Professor Oak, chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Juniper P.O.V.<strong>

"Why did I listen to him?" She sighed.

She was told by Prof. Oak that there was a trainer coming from Kanto to start a journey in Unova. She was surprised when he told her that he was not only coming by Pokémon, but also that he would arrive that day, which he couldn't even do by plane.

"Was he just pulling my leg? Maybe I should just go back inside," she thought aloud.

But then, she saw a Pokémon approaching from the sky at high speed. It covered a distance of 3 miles in a matter of seconds. As it landed, she saw the trainer on its back. When she had first heard about him from Oak, she had thought that he was a newbie, but now that she looked at him she saw that, if anything, he was more experienced than Black. She smiled at the thought.

"You must be the trainer Professor Oak was talking about," she said.

Red nodded his head.

She started to blush, though she tried to hide it, she still had womanly hormones, and looking at him, she saw that he looked like what some people might say, a movie star who never changed his clothes. Most of his clothes were shredded and faded.

"Do you need a set of clothes? Yours seem a little old and broken. Then after that I'll get you a starter Pokémon and a pokedex." She said.

"No, I just need to sign up." He said quickly.

"O-Okay"

* * *

><p>He got signed up and she asked, "Are you sure that you don't want a starter Pokémon?"<p>

"Yes" he answered.

She had lost any feelings for him when she realized his personality. He was to serious.

"Well, okay then, goodbye" she said.

He just left.

_What a strange man, _She thought.

* * *

><p>It has been three weeks since He had arrived in Unova. He had already gotten seven of the eight badges he needed to enter the PWT. He got the; Wave badge, Jet badge, Insect badge, Quake badge, Toxic badge, Legend badge, and the Basic badge, in that order. There was no set order, so he didn't go in the normal order, and he barely ever explored, so he got the badges even quicker. Of course, though, Skyla was one of only two people he had ever met that actually made him rage. Her 'simulation battle' made him rage at her until she gave him an actual battle. Even then she wanted him to do a different type of battle than just a normal one.<p>

As Char landed, he smiled in his mind, he secretly liked it how people stop and look at his Pokémon, he himself couldn't care less if people ignored him, he even liked it, but he wanted his Pokémon to be recognized.

It didn't take him long to find the gym, as he had learned in the other cities, the gyms were normally part of the city as well.

When he got to the gym, he noticed that there was a large group of people outside the gym. But what really made him wonder is why there were only teenage girls outside the gym.

He went to sign up, but then the receptionist said, "I'm sorry, but she can't battle right now."

"Why?" Red asked.

"Between you and me," she whispered to him, "she's on a date! Just don't tell the press."

As Red walked away, he wasn't angry; it wasn't the first time it had happened. Now at least he knew why there were so many people in front of the gym. _I wonder who she is on a date with?_

_Don't do this, man. Remember what happened last time you went into someone's personal life. _Said Pika.

_That was an accident! And you were the one who told me to anyway!_

_He's got a point, Pika, _Said Char.

_But out Char! _Pika yelled.

_Calm down guys, I'm not going to get into her personal life. I don't even know her. _He said as he scratched Pika's ear.

_Hey, who's that over there? _Asked Pika

As Red looked over at where Pika had shown him. Next to the Ferris wheel he saw a nervous looking girl, wearing a white and light blue dress, a white hat, and pink hair. She seemed scared of something, because she was looking around quickly, and trying to stay away from people.

* * *

><p><strong>Yancy P.O.V.<strong>

_Where is he? Where is he? _She thought nervously. She wanted to make sure that no one recognized her. _I may just be early. _She thought. Then she felt something over her mouth, and she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Red P.O.V.<strong>

He was just looking at the girl, wondering why she looked so nervous. Then he saw someone grab her mouth and pull her behind the Ferris wheel and into an ally way. He was just about to follow them, when, "Hey, can I ask you something?" said a boy in a red visor, a blue jacket, and spiky brown hair. "Did you happen to see a girl here, in a white dress and has pink hair. He motioned for the boy to follow.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked.

"To save the girl." Red answered.

"Wha-" he was silenced by Red. He then pointed to the back of the alley way, where Yancy was being held by five men.

They both took out a pokeball.

Red dispatched two without a Pokémon battle by whacking them on the head, knocking them out. The remaining three then brought out a Flygon, a Darmanitan, and a Sharpedo. Red sent out Eve, his Espeon, and the other boy sent out an Espeon as well.  
><em>Something is off about that Espeon. <em>Thought Red.

_Eve, Psychic! _Thought Red.

The Flygon and Darmanitan fainted instantly. Then the other boy said, "Zor, Dark pulse!" the Sharpedo then fainted as well.

Then, something that astonished even Red, the Espeon changed into a Pokémon he had never seen before.

"Thanks Zor!" the boy said.

Red then went to handcuff the kidnappers.

"We never introduced ourselves, did we? Well my name's Nate, thanks for helping me save Yancy." The boy said. He then stood there awkwardly for a bit and then said, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Red," He said simply.

"You don't talk much do you? Well, whatever. Can you help me bring her to the Hospital?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p>When they got her to the hospital Nate said, "Thanks again for helping her."<p>

"You're welcome" Red said as he got up to leave. Just as he was about to leave, he heard Nate say, "Hey Red, I hope to see you in the finals of the PWT! Champion vs. Champion!"

* * *

><p>Hearing this as he left, Red's eyes went wide, and as he left, he saw two people hiding their faces, one whispered to the other, then the other kissed the person who had whispered. Red followed one person, and saw that person going towards the gym. He saw the person pull down her hood, and he saw that it was the gym leader, Elesa.<p>

He ran as quickly as he could to the gym, impatient to get this gym battle over with.

When he entered the gym, he saw that the entire gym was made to be a fashion show.

Red waited patiently for the show to end, where Elesa then shouted, "Challenger, It's time to see who's star shines brightest!" She then winked at Red, who remained impassive throughout the whole thing. Elesa seemed surprised, normally a trainer will have at least blushed by now, not to mention let down their guard. _The only person who had not fallen for that was-_

"Well, that's an underhanded strategy," he sighed.

Elesa was shocked; no one had ever dissed her before, especially not in her gym. _I'd better make sure that no one tries to harm him on his way out. _She thought

"Now, let us battle!" She yelled.

She threw out Zebsrtika, and he had Pikachu jump off his shoulder. The battle lasted all of five seconds.

The entire audiences, including Elesa, were speechless; Elesa's strongest Pokémon was defeated within seconds. She sent out her next two Pokémon and the same result for each.

Whispers went throughout the crowd, "Elesa was swept!" "I can't believe she lost!" "He must have cheated."

Elesa fell to her knees, completely shocked at what just happened. Red then approached her.

"You were stronger than I thought." He said.

Elesa looked up at him, surprised.

"That was one of the longest battles I've had in Unova."

It was the most she had ever heard him say at once. She then said, "I you want a real challenge, try battling my boyfriend."

"And who is your boyfriend?" he asked.

"His name is Black."

* * *

><p><strong>Loooooooong chapter. It took several hours to write half of this. But still, that's not the reason I've come to talk to you today, or whenever you're reading this. I've written this story because I felt like it. And a diamond pickaxe to anyone who can figure out what the next type of story I write is. :P<strong>


	2. Hidden

**We are back! In this chapter, I will show you the viewpoint of Black. If you think for some reason I have abandoned Red's side of the story, then don't. The story is called forgotten master**_**s**_** for a reason. Also, thank you Red De Pallet and General Rommel for reviewing! (Even if General Rommel's had nothing to do with the story.) Now, we return to the story~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Hidden<p>

_It's amazing_, Black mused, _after a year of dating; we only had our first kiss today. _As he walked to his camp. He hated hotels, even if he was in a city, he never used them. He felt that they were to, 'out of nature' if he were to say.

He basically never used technology. The only electronic devices he had were his X-transceiver, his Pokedex, his pokeballs, and his TMs.

As he got back to camp, he saw his Pokémon were already waiting for his orders to begin training. With a nod of his head, they began.

When training, only two of his Pokémon would fight each other, the rest would hone their skills by attacking rocks or trees, seeing as how he would gain nothing from attacking wild Pokémon but pain. His Pokémon were to high level anyway.

He laid down on a rock and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out here?" asked a voice.<p>

"Training," he said with a sigh, while opening his eyes, "what do you think I'm doing, Nate?"

"You are really bad at talking with people; you do know that, right?" Said Nate.

"I don't care, I'd rather just train. Why did you have to come bug me? I've already taught you what I know, why do you still visit me every week?" said Black with a monotone voice.

"To make sure you don't turn into an anti-social freak."

"Very funny."

"Well, I did find out some information about a new opponent, and he would probably defeat you."

"I doubt that, now, will you please leave me alone, I'm trying to train, and you're distracting me."

"I don't understand how, but it doesn't seem like I could actually distract you from training, if you're not doing anything."

"I'm thinking up battle strategies."

"Come on, we both know that's a lie."

"Then tell me what I'm really thinking about Nate."

"You're thinking about Elesa, aren't you?"

Black hesitated for a split second, before saying, "No"

"Knew it."

"Why don't you go ride the Ferris wheel with Yancy, or go into the battle train with," he paused for a moment, "Rosy, right?"

"Her name is Rosa. I told you that you needed to talk with people more; you can't even remember my own cousin's name! I've talked with you about her before multiple times. You've even _met _her a couple times. Really Black." Nate sighed.

"Okay, so I'm not as social as you, I could still beat you in a Pokémon battle any day."

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Nate almost yelled.

"Nothing, but I'm bored with this conversation, and it doesn't look like you're leaving anytime soon, so why not a battle?"

"Ugh, fine." Nate sighed.

"Three on three?" Black said as he recalled all his Pokémon.

"Sure"

"Let's go"

"Leaf (Serperior), I choose you!" yelled Nate.

"Hey Emboar, can you come out here for a moment." said Black.

"Leaf, Earth power!"

"Stand your ground"

The attack passed Emboar and did barely any damage.

"Hyper beam!" said Nate.

"Mirror coat." Said Black.

"Shit"

A large explosion covers the battle field, and when it clears, neither are left standing.

"Return, Leaf."

"Emboar, Return. You've gotten stronger, Nate. You actually defeated one of my Pokémon this time."

"I got close last time, but then you sent out Z., and it all went downhill from there."

"You're the one who sent out Truthless."

"And that's why we no longer allow those Pokémon in our battles."

"I still feel sorry for Anville Town, it used to have more houses."

"What's in the past is in the past; let's get back to the battle at hand. Go, Nova (Volcarona)!"

"Cobalion, I need your assistance."

"Really?" Nate sighed.

"You won't trick me with that Zoroark of yours."

"How do you see through everything?"

Black just smirked.

"Nova, night slash!"

"Sacred sword," said Black.

They fought exchanging blows of night slash and sacred sword, until, finally, Cobalion landed a blow, turning Nova back into Zoroark, and defeating him.

"One hit! It should have been at least three!" yelled Nate.

"Did you really forget about Cobalion's ability? Every time he gets hit by a dark type move, it's attack goes up."

"Dang it."

"You only have one Pokémon left, who will it be?"

"Last hope, Aura (Lucario)! Close Combat!"

"Counter."

Cobalion withstood Lucario's attack, and attacked back with a close combat of its own, along with its increased power from its battle with Zoroark, and defeated Aura in one hit.

"Dang it, I really thought I had a chance this time." said Nate.

"You really thought that? You may be champion, but I could still kick your but any day."

"Whatever, I'm going to get lunch. With any hope we may be able to battle each other in the PWT next week. Bye." said Nate.

"Bye."

* * *

><p>After Nate left, Black remembered something that Nate forgot to tell him. <em>I wonder who that trainer was. Maybe Elesa will know. I can't ask Nate, who knows where he went, and I feel like whenever I call him, I feel like our call is being listened to by someone else. I may just be paranoid, but that is what I feel, so I'm gonna trust my gut on this one.<em>

He then got up, and made his way back into the city.

* * *

><p>When he got there, he pulled on the hood of his cloak, and made his way toward Elesa's house behind her gym.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Elesa P.O.V.<strong>

_What a strange challenger, _She thought. _His battle style, his power, even his personality was like Black's. Could they be siblings? No, they look to different. Still…. I wonder what a battle between those two would be like. It would probably destroy half the city they would be in. Of course, who knows if they would even battle each other, in fact, they probably wouldn't even talk to each other. That guy didn't even say much more than a couple words the entire time he was in the gym. Black may talk more, but only to people he knows personally, and that's about five people. I wonder if that guy is going to enter the PWT. He would probably make it into the champion tourna-_

"Elesa. _That _guy is here again." said a voice full of resent.

"Let him in." Elesa replied.

"Hey Elesa," said Black, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, how about you?" she said as she got up and hugged him.

"Good. I beat Nate in a battle again."

"Honestly, you need to go easier on your protégé, not everyone is as strong as you."

"Elesa, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think anyone is as strong as me."

"I wouldn't be too sure. A challenger came in today."

"He had better not have asked you out."

"Why do you always think that that is what happens when I say that?"

Black blushed.

Seeing that her boyfriend actually blushed, which meant he was really embarrassed, since she's never seen him blush before, she quickly finished what she was saying, "A-anyways, he came in and he destroyed me. His Pokémon beat all three of my Pokémon in less than a minute. Not only that, but he barely said a word the entire time. He was just like you in every aspect."

"He might have been the person that Nate was talking about."

"Hm?"

"I came here today to ask you something, but it seems that you've already answered it. Do you by chance know this person's name?"

"No, he didn't want the battle recorded, and only said his name once. And since it's not a requirement to write your name at the receptionist's desk, we don't have any recordings of his name."

"That makes me wonder….."

"Wonder what?"

"Elesa, did that guy happen to have a red jacket, blue jeans, a red baseball cap, and a Pikachu on his shoulder?"

"Yes, but his clothes were tattered, almost shredded."

"I think that I know who this is, and if so, and he's entering the PWT, this might become the hardest battle I've ever had."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Red"

* * *

><p><strong>The end of another chapter. The beginning of more waiting, but I do think I get these out relatively fast. I almost just wrote fat instead of fast. I'm good at science. Also, I thought that I might give you some information on the main characters; Red is 21 years old, Black is 19 years old, Elesa is 20 years old, Nate is 17 years old, and Yancy is 17 years old. Please rate and review, and I'll talk (or I guess write) to you guys and girls in the next one. And once again, #, Derpface.<strong>


	3. Waiting

**We are back! With what, you might ask? If you don't know, then why are you reading this? But just for those of you who don't read titles or reads what they're searching, it's my Pokémon: The Forgotten Masters. Sorry it's been awhile, but I have other series and a life outside of this, so….. ya. I will be posting another one next week, but I won't post on the weekends because I won't be here. Well, let's get started~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Waiting<p>

**Red P.O.V.**

_So, what now? _Red asked Pika.

_You've got to be more specific than that._ Said Pika.

_You know what I mean. We've gotten all eight badges in this region, and it's still a week till the PWT._

_You could try to find a good battle. There are over 6,000 trainers in Unova already for the PWT, and __**SOME **__of them must be able to give you an even battle. _Said M.

_Yeah, but how to find them is the problem. If Red went around fighting every trainer he saw, he would either get revealed as Red, or demoralize every trainer he battles, and no one will show up for the PWT. _Said Pika.

_We could try looking up online to see if there are any strong trainers in the region. _Suggested Red.

_Only this region?_

_Yes, I don't want to be in another region and end up missing it because I lost track of time. At least here there is no chance of me not knowing the date, since it's on all the news channels in the region._

_Whatever, I know the real reason you're still in this region. _Said M.

_And what is that reason, M.? _Asked Red.

_You are afraid of how the other regions and gym leaders have changed since you left, since you visited all the other regions with an established Pokémon league except Kalos. Then you left, and now you don't want to end up stuck in some city answering questions, or reminiscing of old things that are gone. And that you especially don't want to go to-_

_THAT'S ENOUGH M.! _Yelled Red mentally.

_Yeah, M., you went a little too far there. _Said Pika.

_Sorry, but it's the truth. And you know it. _Said M.

_Just cause it's the truth doesn't mean that I have to like it. _Grumbled Red.

_Can we please get back to the matter at hand? How are we going to find strong trainers to keep us busy?_ Said Pika.

_Why not look up any strong trainers in Unova, we might just find one. _Said M.

_Let's go to a hotel or a Pokémon center and find a computer. _Said Red.

* * *

><p>When they had gotten to the Pokémon center, Red looked up <strong>strong trainers in Unova<strong>. But just before he hit enter, he realized, anyone could post their profile under that just to seem strong, and they might be, but he needed the strongest, so he quickly revised his search, **strongest trainers in Unova**. He got only five results.

**Alder:**

**Once champion, but was defeated by Black and then Iris. Location: His house in Floccesy Town. He does not currently take on challengers.**

_Well crap._

**Iris:**

**Once Champion, but was defeated by Nate. Location: Always travelling. She will not take challengers who haven't defeated at least one of the elite four of Unova.**

_That doesn't help. I can't get a Spot in the Unova league without a weeks' notice._

**Nate:**

**Current Champion. Location: always travelling. He will not take on challengers because of the upcoming PWT.**

_WHY WON'T ANY OF THEM TAKE A F***ING CHALLENGER!?_

**Black:**

**Once champion, but he left for a long period of time and gave the title back to Alder, who was later defeated by Iris. Location: Unknown. Probably dead. He would not take challengers, period.**

_Well, from what I've heard about him, that's obvious._

**Cynthia:**

**Current champion of Sinnoh, defeated by Platinum, but was given the title back after Platinum began travelling to other regions. Location: somewhere on the East side of Unova. She will take on any challengers who can find her. She is only in Unova in the summer.**

_Hmm….. She wants to challenge her challenger's minds as well as their battling skills. Smart. Well, guys, I guess we have a winner. Even if I didn't want to battle her, she's the only opponent that is actually taking challengers now, so it looks like we're battling the champion of Sinnoh in Unova._

_Are you sure you aren't just battling her because you think she's hot? _Pika asked mischievously.

_How do you know what she looks like? _Asked Red.

Pika face palmed. _I swear man, sometimes you can be so f***ing clueless. All of them but Black have profile pictures._

As Red looked back at the screen, he noticed that to the right of each of the paragraphs that there was a picture of each of the trainers, Black excluded, of course. He saw Cynthia's profile picture, or pictures, and saw what she looked like.

In the first one she was wearing a black coat/dress that went down to her knees, a black shirt underneath, and black heels. She had long blonde hair that went down her to her shoulders, with some weird black things hanging from her hair. She had grey eyes, and pale skin.

_So, she must like the color black._

He then looked at the second one. She was wearing a blue, sleeveless top, and blue shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she didn't have the black things in her hair. It seemed more suited for tropical weather than the last one.

_So, judging by the pictures, she is either going to be in colder climates like frost cavern, or in warmer climates like Undella town or Humilau city._

_Man, you are so hopeless. _Said Pika.

_What?_

_Nothing._

_So, where do you want to start off first? Cold or warm?_

_Let's start off in the warmer climates, because I don't think someone will be living in a cave._

_Really Pika, really?_

_Wha- oh, yeah. Well, anyway, I don't think that cave because she is only here in the summer._

_Good point, she would probably be on vacation in a tropical resort rather a cave._

_So which city first? I personally think we should check out Undella town first, because of two reasons, the first is when you were there you didn't see her, and second, I doubt that she would be in the same city as a gym leader._

_That's a good point. Let me print out these pictures and we'll get going._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks Char. <em>Said Red as he returned Char to his pokeball. He loved it when he entered a town on Char. Everyone acted so startled to see a Pokémon so big and powerful land in their town in less than a second after it appeared.

_So, where do you think a champion would stay for vacation?_

_Isn't it obvious? _Asked Pika. _In a villa. There are at least fifty here, how did you not guess that?_

_I was just messing with you Pika, I already knew the answer. Want to start asking around?_

_Better not, she might have asked the people here to keep her a secret, so the people here won't give us any hints._

_I could scan the area with my mind. _ Said M.

_No, I like the challenge. _Said Red.

_Okay, whatever._

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of searching, <em>THIS IS REDICULUS! <em>Yelled Pika mentally._ TWENTYY MINUTES AND STILL NO SIGN OF HER ANYWHERE!_

_Pika calm down. _Said Red. _M., can you give us a hint?_

_Look who needs my help now. _Said M.

_Just help us._

_She's in the bay, swimming. No one is around her. This is the perfect opportunity to ask her to battle you._

_Okay, let's go._

* * *

><p><strong>Cynthia P.O.V.<strong>

She swam, loving the freedom she had in the bay. She hated swimming in public, she thought that her bikini was to revealing, and was always embarrassed whenever someone saw her in it. But right now all the trainers were training for the PWT and everyone else is on their way there. She was finally alone. "Everything is so clean and perfect and beautiful." she sighed "I love the ocean."

"So do I, but I'm better suited in caves and mountains."

It took Cynthia a second to process what just happened, but when she did, "BWAH!" she screamed "Who are you?!" she yelled while blushing and covering her chest, even though she was wearing a bathing suit. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, you said that anyone who can find you can challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

"Yeah, but not while I'm in a bathing suit!"

"Oh, sorry. But why are you covering yourself when you're wearing a bathing suit? It seems pointless to me." Red said as he laid down on the rock he had been sitting on.

"M-my bathing suit is very r-revealing. I-I don't like people staring at me in my bathing suit."

"Why would someone stare at you? Not everyone can be a pervert."

"No, but everyone has a part of them that just likes to be perverted. And it doesn't help me that I'm also the champion of the Sinnoh region. I get at least ten love letters a day."

"I've never had those feelings. I've felt love, sure, but I left civilization for a while, under the circumstances that I'm dead, and my girlfriend is now married to another person."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I got over it. But I do feel your pain."

She looked up at him curiously.

"I always had girls asking me out, guy asking for battles, and the media always asking me about everything that I was doing, even just going to the bathroom. That's why I 'died', so that they would stop following me around. It's worse that I'm anti-social."

"Why were they following you around? I don't remember you from anywhere. If you're anti social, then why are you talking so much to a stranger you've never met before."

"I'm not answering your first question, and for the second question, I'm not sure."

"…"

"Well, let's start the battle already." He said as he got up.

"Right now?! In our swim suits? What if someone sees?" (Red is in swim trunks)

"Why do you care? Just ignore the stares. And besides, there's no one here anyway."

"O-okay"

"Over on that outcropping looks like a good place to battle."

* * *

><p>When they got there, they both released their Pokémon.<p>

"I choose you, Blast." He said.

"I choose you, Spirit Tomb!" she said.

_Hydro pump._

"Shadow sneak!"

The hydro pump hit first and knocked out her Spirit Tomb.

_Impossible! My Spirit Tomb Should have survived, and attacked first. Shadow sneak always attacks first!_

"Go, Milotic."

_Ice beam._

"Mirror coat" She said quickly as she saw what he was doing.

"Shit"

They both fainted due to the amount of damage ice beam had done to Milotic and the amount of damage ice beam doubled had done to Blast.

"That's the first time someone has beat any of my Pokémon since I started my journey." He said as he recalled Blastoise. "It may not have been the best attack to use for your own health, but it worked to get rid of one of my Pokémon. Now go, Pika!" he said, suddenly taking a new interest in the battle.

"Uh, okay, it's your turn, Garchomp!" _I can win this battle with a ground type. He won't be able to hit me. _She thought smugly.

He gave an awkward, half smile, and quickly went back to his serious face, and said, _Pika, volt tackle._

"What are you doing? That won't hurt a ground type."

Then her Garchomp fainted. "What….."

"My Pokémon have trained for days to master attacks that don't do that don't affect their other types more powerful than just super effective."

"How…..?"

"Ten years on a mountain, I had a lot of spare time on my hands."

* * *

><p>Her next three Pokémon fainted quickly, and as she sat down, slightly depressed, he came up to her and said, "You were strong; you managed to do something only one other person has ever been able to do. You beat one of my Pokémon. Let's battle again some time. It was fun."<p>

_Told ya you liked her. _Said Pika.

_I do not._

_Keep telling yourself that._

"Wait," Cynthia said, "can you at least tell me your name? I didn't get it before."

He turned to her while releasing Char, and said as he got on Char, "Red."

* * *

><p><strong>That was I think my longest chapter ever. I think that everyone gets to read the rest of this for free to celebrate this momentous occasion.I am a derp! I didn't check before writing that! Don't forget to R&amp;R. For some reason I just forget to put that in a lot of these. Here, if you read the fanfic, put your favorite type of meat in the reveiw section.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Also, keep this a secret, but, <strong>_The pie overlords are coming!_*****


	4. Insight

**So, we are back, maybe, partially, probably…. Can I get a recount?**

**Anyway, away from that idiot, secrets are secrets, and if you want to know them before we get to that point in the story, well, you have my sympathy. But I will tell you this, if you've read the Pokémon adventures manga, then you know some of Red's love life, and I'm going for the first one, not the second person who had a crush on him. That's all you're getting from me.**

**Also, don't forget to spam #derpface on whatever you can, and for the reason….. I'll get back to you on that. Let's begin~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Insight<p>

As he lay there, he began to wonder, if at all, there was a meaning in going there and revealing himself to everyone. There are two people in this world, which people just seemed to forget. Yet, they were two of the most powerful people in the world. Each took down two of the strongest organizations almost single-handedly. Both weren't well known personally, but only as the public saw them. Both were thought to be dead. It had been over a year since he was declared dead to the public. Over ten since Red was. But his was more easily over-looked, because when he was officially declared dead, Gold was rising, and his personality was completely different than Red's. _The same was with me and Nate. _He thought. _Though Nate was better liked than Gold. _ There were others like them. But they weren't as well liked by the public, because they were extremely difficult to approach. Calum and Platinum both rode the most terrifying Pokémon everywhere, and Sapphire was never in the city. Nate and Gold were the only ones who went to the press. Gold seemed to love it. Nate just went because he's the only pokedex holder who remained champion besides Calum.

_How simple it would be, to just not tell them I was still alive. _He thought. _But I must. They would find out somehow, and I'd rather come back with a bang then find out one day my being alive was known. Besides, I'd like to remind people how powerful I am. And if Red came back from the grave, then so can I._

He then got up, kissed his girlfriend on the forehead, and went to eat breakfast. He had slept with Elesa the night before, (Not like that you perverts, and for those of you who aren't sorry), because he had been up all night trying to figure out the best way to enter the PWT finals. He would go through the normal trainers tournaments, all five, and get to the gym leader's tournaments, all four, and finally to the champion's tournament, where, if he was right, Red would fight him in the finals. _I'm betting Red would do the same thing as me, if he didn't want to be known. But I'm going to reveal myself, and even if Red doesn't my revelation and Red's ability to get to the finals with me would reveal him to who he truly is. Sorry Red, if that wasn't your plan, but I think that they would either figure it out themselves even if I didn't go reveal myself, or mob both of us, wanting to know how two trainers made it into the finals. _He thought.

"What were you doing in my sister's room last night?" said an accusing voice.

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, I got tired and I went to sleep in your sister's room. She's my girlfriend if you forget" he said in a monotone voice.

"I don't care! You just can't just sleep with my sister and get away with it! If you took _liberties_ on her, then so help you, I will make you wish you were never born! You are nothing but a self righteous good for nothing man who doesn't care for my sister at all, only the fame that comes with dating her! If you really loved her, you would have told her by now! You couldn't even-"

He let her nag for a couple more minutes, thinking, _I will have to make peace with her, if I ever want to marry Elesa. _Then said, "To answer the first thing, no I didn't, for the second thing, I'm not dating her for the fame, or I would've told the public by now, and for the third thing, I have, just not around you, for reasons that are obvious. And also, you should stop yelling, or you'll wake Elesa."

That made her quiet.

"If you want to break us up so bad, then say it and I'll tell your sister the man she loves broke up with her because you told him to. How much do you think she would love you after that, Cherna?"

Her face got red with anger, embarrassment, and hatred.

"I have no quarrel with you, but I don't want to hear you yell at me every day for no reason. If you do, I'll ask Elesa to come live with me."

"How?! You have no home, no car, and no property to speak of!"

"I don't, but I have enough money for all that, and I can ask the Pokémon in the forest to help me build any house I want, anywhere I want."

"Ju- Bu- Gre- oh, why do you have to be dating my sister!? She can't be dating anyone yet! She's not ready to date anyone yet!"

"Are you sure it's not me who's not ready, but you?" said a voice from behind.

"Hello Elesa." said Black in a monotone voice, as though he knew she was there the whole time.

"Sis, you're up!" exclaimed Cherna.

"Black is right, you need to stop yelling, you even woke up some of the Pokémon in the back of the house."

"So you heard me yelling? H-How much did you hear?" said Cherna, embarrassed.

"Enough" Said Elesa as she made a shooing motion to get Black out of the room.

As he left he heard, "But I can't stand tha-"

_Hopefully this will help, if not, I may end up dealing with her nagging for a long time. _Thought Black. _I wonder if White is up for a ride on the battle subway, I could use a bit of a workout, even if it's just nothing more than a stretch to us. I not, then I can always go over to Caitlin's Villa and see if any of her friends want to battle. It is only two days to the PWT after all; they probably want to battle anyone they can, even if it's just a _lowly_ trainer like me._

* * *

><p>(Cynthia's the only one who knows who Black is, because only she battled him before he disappeared.)<p>

* * *

><p>As he left to go to the subway, he noticed a note on the doorway. When he went to look at it, he saw that it said, <em>Hey Cousin,<em>

_I'm going to the other regions to see the sights before the lines get to long, since I know I can't beat you, I'll go there when no one wants to go, and don't worry, I'll keep watching you in the PWT._

_-White_

He walked out thinking, _well, that's not like her, and normally she wouldn't hesitate to challenge me to a battle. There must be some other reason she left. Whatever, I'll find out when she comes back._

* * *

><p>When he got to Caitlin's Villa, he saw that the only person there was Cynthia, sitting on the back porch.<p>

"Hello Cynthia" he said as he walked around the house.

"Oh, Black, what are you doing here?" she said, but not really like she was surprised, more like she was thinking of something else.

"That had to be the least cheerful hello I've heard from you." He said smugly.

"Not from anyone you've met before?"

"Have you met Elesa's sister? She treats me like dirt."

"You need to make peace with her, or you'll regret it for the rest of your relationship with Elesa, or maybe longer."

"You don't have to tell me twice. But any way, do you want to battle?"

"Not now, I don't feel like getting crushed twice in the same week."

This got his attention, "Twice? When was the other time?"

"This Man came up to me while I was swimming in the bay the other day, and he wasn't paparazzi trying to get a picture of me in my bathing suit, he asked me to battle."

"Battle? Did he know who you were?"

"Yes, he said that he came specifically to battle me. And he beat me, I only knocked out one of his Pokémon, and that was by using mirror coat to reflect his attack back at him. Other than that, I barely got to attack, much less hit him."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"Yes"

"Well, what was it?" he said impatiently.

"Red"

* * *

><p><strong>We are done with another chapter! Probably, maybe, eh, who am I kidding, pie is for underwear. I've got nothing else for this ending besides, Rate, Review, and #Derpface.<strong>


	5. It Begins

**DON'T WORRY! IM NOT DEAD! At least, I don't think I'm dead… maybe I am, who knows. Anyway, I feel like I'm dead, and the reason for that, and not updating in a while, is because first I spent all my free time studying, then I got a fever, with a splitting headache, which made it hard to focus. So if this chapter isn't that good, it's not my fault, I just wanted to take away the pain for you guys, so you could get another chapter in. Also, I just learned about this, but THANK NOTCH that SOPA didn't get rid of this website. Anyway, I've rambled enough, let's get on with it~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: It Begins<p>

He stood there, fireworks going off, streamers flying, people cheering and screaming, all for one reason; the PWT has officially begun. After a day of preliminaries and everyone who was going to enter the tournament was gathered, along with those who watched. But he wasn't speaking, he wasn't laughing, he wasn't even happy. He was looking around, and the reason is because of what he heard the night before. He knew they were there, somewhere… and he would find them.

He hung his head in despair.

_Hey Red, what's wrong? _asked a feminine voice.

_Sorry for worrying you, Eve, but I can't find them anywhere, and who knows if they have even entered the arena yet. I just wish I could have stopped them, but they were carrying guns. No matter how strong I may be, a gun will kill me on sight. _Red replied.

_Is that why you're wearing bullet-proof armor?_

_Yup, and it's also the reason that I've hidden Char's pokeball in my sleeve. By the way, thanks for helping me in the tournament preliminaries._

_Piece of cake, _she scoffed, since she was outside of her pokeball, _If they were any weaker, I would have looked at them and they would have fainted._

_Eve, that's what you did do._

_It's not my fault I'm psychic, and besides, I think it's better than that new form of Eevee they discovered. Fairy type, HA! Don't make me laugh._

_You could be a little nicer, you know._

_Whatever, who are we going against first?_

_Uh, apparently the grass type gym leader in Sinnoh, Gardenia. _He said while looking at the board that showed the tournament brackets.

_This should be easy._

_Just don't go to hard on them, okay? There's a reason I used you for the preliminaries._

_And why is that?_

_You have _some _compassion for who we're against._

_Oh, you're so sweet, _she said, mocking him.

_I could use a different one. _He said, looking at her amused.

_No no, that's fine._

* * *

><p>"And we're here to bring you your third match, Sinnoh's grass gym leader Gardenia, versus, versus…" said the announcer, confused.<p>

"What is it, Bob?" asked another announcer.

"Nothing, Jeff, this person has somehow gotten through the registration without entering a name, so we'll just call him the nameless trainer. Now, let the match, BEGIN!"

*the crowd lets out a cheer*

"You know, I don't like the chances of a regular trainer going up against a gym leader, because now the gym leader is going all out, and will be even tougher than normal. I doubt this trainer can even get past her first three Pokémon." Said Jeff.

_They never learn, do they? _Thought Red to himself, as he threw out Eve, his Espeon.

"Go, Cacturne!" yelled Gardenia.

Red was wearing a red cloak to hide his features, just in case someone noticed him. Underneath his hood, he was smirking, because he knew that she thought she had won the first match, being one on one.

"Cacturne, use dark pulse!" she yelled, while Red stood there, emotionless. His Pokémon's eyes shined.

The attack landed, but did nothing to the Espeon.

"What, that would have defeated a normal Espeon in one hit!" what happened next surprised her more, as her Pokémon flew into the air, and landed on the ground with a thud, knocking it out. "How?! You can't use a psychic type move on a dark type! It's impossible!"

Murmurs went through the crowd, before a voice over the speakers announced, "Due to investigation on the battle, we have discovered that during Gardenia's initial attack, the Espeon used Miracle Eye, so the dark type strength was eliminated. The unnamed trainer is the winner!" said Bob. The crowd cheered, but with a little regret the battle was so short.

Red walked off the stage, leaving a shocked Gardenia needing to be pulled of the stage by one of the helpers. He went back to the lobby to wait for the rest of the battles to be over, and to converse with Eve.

* * *

><p>They were silent for a moment, before Eve finally spoke;<p>

_You need to pay more attention to battles; I don't want to lose to a Pokémon that can barely match my strength, only because you don't want to pay attention. They may not have noticed you looking around the stadium, but I did. Pay more attention to the battles, no matter how much you want to look for them._

_I know, but I think you're over reacting about amateur trainers beating you; you took a direct hit by a dark pulse from a normally powerful Pokémon. I doubt an amateur trainer can land a hit on you, much less beat you in battle._

_Ugh, _she sighed, _just pay attention, our time to be the hero has past. I don't care about that, just try to enjoy the battle we have, okay?_

_Fine, I'll enjoy the battles-_

_Yes! _She said joyfully

_But not until we get to the champions tournament._

_You're boring, you know that right?_

_It's not the first time you've called me that._

* * *

><p>When he first stepped foot in the arena, he felt a sense of foreboding. Now, he was just plain bored. He went through a day of battling in the preliminaries, just to end up battling a gym leader he had already beaten before. On a scale of one to ten, his boredom was at a nine and a half. Not a full ten, since it was something to do, but it was still very boring.<p>

The only exciting part of the week was the night in between the preliminaries and the first tournament. He was walking down the street, and as he walked down an alleyway in Driftville City, he saw what looked to be three men in _very _familiar clothes. They all wore the same thing; black robes with a black mask that covered their mouths, and they each had pure white hair. He hid behind the corner and listened to their conversation.

"So in that's it, then? That's when we'll return and attack that stadium? Good, lord Genesis will be happy that we'll do it so soon, three of his greatest enemies all captured in one attack, as well as the entire stadium. They won't even know what hit them. That is when we will return! Hail, Team Plasma!"

"Hail!" the other two said, before they all disappeared into nothing.

For a split second he thought he saw someone else on the other side of the alley, but they disappeared before he could tell for certain. Oh well, he had thought, it was probably just his imagination.

Then something jolted him back into reality.

* * *

><p><em>Yo! Black! If you're gonna daydream, do it sometime else, will ya? If you aren't going to watch this fight, you could at least look around for team plasma. You've only got about ten more seconds before the battle's over.<em>

Black glared at his Emboar from under his cloak, as it was repeatedly using mach punch on a trainer's Machamp. Within seconds the Pokémon was defeated.

_Hey Bo, you were wrong about ten seconds. that was only 7.85 seconds._

_Ha ha! Look who's mister comedian today._

_How does that make me a comedian?_

_I don't know, I just wanted to keep you talking. Let's go now, I'm hungry._

_Always you and your stomach, huh? Whatever, we'll get something to eat back at the hotel. Maybe I'll be able to gain more info about team Plasma's return._

_Honestly, just give it a rest! Leave it up to Calem or Serena or Nate or someone else! You came to battle, not stop a criminal organization _again_! It's even the same one that you fought a couple months ago and, like, five or something years ago! Can we just rest for once?_

_Okay, stop eating and start training more and I'll stop being paranoid._

_Okay, _Bo sighed, _you got me, just stop looking at everyone like they're a threat._

_I can't help it! They know I'm in Unova! You heard what they said, 'three of his worst enemies will be captured in one attack, as well as the entire stadium'! Don't I have a right to be paranoid?_

_No, you have a right to get me a sandwich._

* * *

><p><strong>So, sorry for the short update, the next one will be longer, but my head hurts and that cow behind you just fell off a cliff. If anyone gets that reference, I applaud you. Good night, even though when I wrote this it was around six, and don't forget to # *yawn, groan* derpface.<strong>

**also, I was about to upload this, but right as I was about to, Anonymous reviewed saying he wants an update. just throwing that out there.**


	6. Opponents

**Hey Guys, Gurls, Mythological creatures of epic proportions, or whatever you are, I am updating this story again, and I also have something to tell you. From now to until the fanfics I mention are finished, I will be writing stories like crazy, hopefully at least one every other day. The stories I will be working on are; The Forgotten Masters, The Cold Truth, and Humobs of Minecraft. I am not going to work on; Monsters inside us, The Four Fears, or Bloodline, until I have finished all the others. And don't worry if you like the ones that I am postponing, all the ones I'm working on will only have a couple chapters left. This one only has about five at most, and two at least. Okay, I've rambled enough, let's get on with the story~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Opponents<p>

**Red POV**

He had just finished the first round of the champion's tournament, the tournament when all the champions and trainers who chose not to be Champion (the pokedex holders). He was walking through the different arenas, watching his competition.

He got to one arena, and saw two trainers going at it, and even he had to admit it was an intense battle.

In the arena were two trainers, one was wearing a blue jacket, grey jeans, and a red hat. It seemed like a popular trend with boy nowadays. Across the arena he saw the boy he had met earlier, who he recognized as Nate.

They had both lost a Pokémon and were struggling not to lose their next one. Nate had a Serperior out, and his opponent had a Pokémon he hadn't seen before, but it looked like a giant sword with arms holding a shield. _Weird, but not as weird as a candle and an ice cream cone, and it does look pretty cool, _he thought. He then heard the announcer's voice over the speakers. "And it is shaping up to be a _long _battle folks, and as you can see, Nate's Serperior is giving it all its strength to batter down Calem's Aegislash which can only shield itself from the barrage of attacks. In other words, this battle will take a long time."

A collective groan could be heard from the audience, as if this wasn't the first time. Then, as he watched the battle, Red noticed that the Pokémon's shadow was leaving its body, slowly going across the field. He could tell that no one else noticed, as the announcer, who yelled out everything, wasn't saying anything.

But then Nate yelled, "Serperior, use frenzy plant!"

Though the crowd couldn't see what he was doing, Red could see easily. Using frenzy plant would destroy the field, but it would also hit the shadow, doing more damage to the Pokémon since it had temporarily remove its steel type aspect so it could use the move.

Before anyone could react, the Aegislash fainted, startling everyone but Red, Nate, and Calem.

"So, you saw through that, huh?" said Calem.

"Yup, it was a good idea, but I've been trained by one of the best trainers ever, I've been trained to watch for attacks like that. The normal shadow sneak would have worked, but you would have had to change from shield to attack form, weakening your defense enough for my Pokémon to win," said Nate.

"Well folks, I'm not sure what just happened, but it seemed like Calem's Aegislash has just been defeated," said the announcer.

"Sorry, Nate, but your battle ends here," said Calem, as he released a Pokémon. The pokeball was red with black patterns.

Out of the pokeball came a large, red and black Pokémon, shaped like a huge Y. it had two black horns on its head, a bird-like head, and a large scarf-like thing of white fur around its neck.

The crowd gasped, but began cheering even louder, then the announcer said, "This folks, is use of the new PWT rule, as long as your opponent has registered a legendary in their team, you may use a legendary as well!"

Nate grimaced, and before he could react, Calem yelled, "Yveltal, Oblivion Wing," saying the last part slowly, as if asking his opponent to dodge.

Serperior tried to, but there was nothing it could do. Yveltal's body glowed red, and it shot a large, thin, red blast of energy down, destroying what was left of the field. It hit Serperior, and devastated it. The Pokémon looked near to death, far beyond the limits of fainting.

It sickened Red, but then he noticed the look on Calem's face. It looked like he was about to throw up. _Wait… what if that was a weakened version of the attack? Could it be that he had asked that Pokémon to tone down the attack enough so that it wouldn't kill any Pokémon? I'm surprised they even allow an attack like that; it doesn't seem to attack the Pokémon's health, but more like its life. I hope he's defeated before he has to fight me, _Red thought.

"You're Pokémon's strong, I'll give you that," said Nate over the deathly quiet after the attack, "But strength isn't the only thing that matters. Go, Latias!" yelled Nate.

Out of the pokeball _finally_ came a Pokémon he was familiar with. It was about as long as a human was tall. It had a long white neck, and a thin, red, triangle shaped body. Its red wings were long thin triangles, with little things at the end, and its arms were small and rounded, so they could be folded to give extra aerodynamics. On its head were two small projections that resembled its wings. On its chest was a blue triangle.

To the untrained eye, the Pokémon looked like a normal Latias, one of the few in the world. But Red could tell it was trained for a long time. It could be easily overlooked, but that made it all the more fearsome.

Then Nate yelled, "Latias, extrasensory then extreme speed!"

The Eon Pokémon's eyes started to glow, sending subliminal messages to the opponent, which was supposed to make the Pokémon's mind scream in agony, which damaged it in the process.

Most of the audience was surprised by his decision, since even a novice trainer could see the Pokémon was a dark type, but Red could see the scenario perfectly. "Of course," he whispered under his breath. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was around, when he spotted the same trainer he had battled in Undella town.

He quickly looked away, hoping she didn't hear, but had no such luck. She came over to him, but he tried to show he wasn't noticing, so she would think he was normal. He watched the battle below, turning out just how he had thought it would. The psychic attack didn't damage the Pokémon, but the effect still worked, breaking the Y shaped Pokémon's mind long enough to use its next attack, which went so fast that even if it wasn't attacking it would have defeated the Pokémon through the sheer impact.

The audience sat there, marveling at the Pokémon's speed. Calem chuckled ruefully and walked over to Nate, shaking his hand and congratulating him on the win.

Red got up to turn around, but was confronted by the one person he had hoped not to see. He had completely ignored her when he turned his attention back to the battle. He knew he should have walked away, but he had wanted to see how the battle ended.

"Hey" she said.

He just gave her a hidden stare underneath his cloaks hood.

"I remember you being more talkative than this last time we met" she said.

Very quietly, he said, "I was bored"

She chuckled slightly, then cast a distasteful look to the left, down a hall where a man with a large red afro and a yellow shirt was walking down the hall, yelling, "Cynthia! Yo, where'd you go!" rather loudly.

She said, "I gotta go, where are you staying, we can talk then."

He didn't know why, but he replied, "Outside"

She looked at him strangely, but before she could ask what he meant, she heard the man yell, "YO! Cynthia! Found you!" which made her take off running.

He didn't know why, but the man's actions made him feel weird, almost like he hated him. He dismissed the idea though, as he hadn't even met the guy.

_Love concurs all. _Said Pika.

_What?_ Asked Red.

_The clueless man returns_.

_You're weird._

_No, I'm just good with the ladies._

_Like he said, weird. _Said M.

_Shut up, M.!_

* * *

><p><strong>Black POV<strong>

_Great, _Black thought, _the first round of the champion's tournament, and I get stuck against Platinum, one of the strongest trainers here._

_It could be worse, _reassured his Bo, _you could have ended up against that guy in the red cloak, after all he's almost as strong as you._

_We won't know that until we battle him. Besides I think that there is something familiar about him._

_It could be Red, like Elesa said it could be._

_Okay, one; I thought the challenger was Red, and two; it's not like the kind of familiar as in where I saw him in a poster once, but I think that I have actually met him before, like he's part of my past._

_The past you forgot?_

_Yes, that past._

_Well, if you need an- AUGH! _He mentally screamed, as one of the many hydro pumps being shot by Platinum's Empoleon finally hit.

_Can you keep going?_

_Yeah, it hurts, though._

It shouldn't have, but it surprised him that the attack had done so much damage. _Quickly, use Revenge!_

His Emboar flew at the Empoleon so fast he barely had time to dodge the attack before it hit the wall behind, smashing through half the stands, and almost outside, before finally stopping at least twelve feet through the solid concrete.

"Well folks," he heard the announcer say, "that was one heck of a punch, and if that Empoleon was hit by it, it would have been lights out for good."

HE watched as a team of Gurders and Timburs went on emergency repair work.

But then he looked at his opponent for the first time, and saw a face he didn't think he would ever see again. He remembered her from a distant memory, one that he had forgotten, long ago.

_Bo, do what you can to win, my mind is- is hurt-ting. _Said Black.

Sensing his master's discomfort, Bo pulled from Black's mind and began to attack without orders, making his attacks faster and wilder.

Black, on the other hand, was experiencing some sort of flashback. He grimaced, and looked at his opponent, seeing the same expression on her face. Then his world went black

* * *

><p>He woke up, staring at a scene of pure horror. A Pokémon that seemed to be some kind of human-Pokémon hybrid was tearing an island factory apart, killing anyone in its path. It seemed angered, but from what he could not tell.<p>

Before he could react, the scene shifted, and he was leaning on his knees, tears in his eyes, and shocked look on his face. He then looked up, and saw the Pokémon- at least he thought it was a Pokémon- staring at them, and something in its eye, that seemed to glitter in the light then fall to the ground.

Then its purple eyes changed to a dark, evil looking blue. It looked up at the sky, where a helicopter was hovering, before it finally landed. Then out stepped three men. One was wearing what looked to be a black suit with a red R on it. The second had spiky blue hair and a grey and white suit with a big yellow G. The last he recognized all too well. The green haired man had medieval style clothing and a psychotic grin on his face. They looked to each other all smiling. One men picked up a tube full of a strange red liquid, and another picked up some strange rock.

Then the men motioned to the Pokémon, which prepared to release a blast of pure energy. But before it struck, Black looked at the other people around him. There were two others. One was crying over a body of someone, and had a black shirt, jeans, and raven black hair. He turned to him, with tears in his eyes. His _red_ eyes, and said, "Help our sister, brother. Help her get out of here."

He looked to the girl, and unwillingly said, "What about you?"

He looked at him with sorrow and said, "I cannot leave mother, now go, before it gets too hard for us."

Black then ran over to his apparent sister, and took a double take when he saw her, even though his body didn't. She looked exactly like- no she _was_- Platinum. She had blue hair and pale metallic eyes. Her grey sleeveless vest-shirt-thing was the same, and her shirt was the same shade of pink, like she had never changed since whenever the time he was in was. The only difference was she was at least fifteen years younger and she was missing her hat.

He picked her up, as she was too shocked by what had happened to move, and carried her over as far away as he could. He looked over at his brother, who mouthed, "I'm sorry" and the Pokémon released the blast which consumed him, and knocked Black off his feet, and his sister even farther away. Then the full force of the blast hit him, and he felt pain, searing, unequaled pain, that he had not felt, nor ever wanted to feel, in years.

He was thrown into the sea surrounding the island, and hit the water with a force so great he started to black out again, but not before he felt hand grabbing his back. Then he once again, fell into the cold lull of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, don't know what to say here, but just remember, Black blacking out was a good play on words.<strong>


	7. Two Sides

**Back! I dint know if I had something to say before I began writing this, but I certainly don't have anything now! Let's begin~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Two Sides<p>

**RED POV**

He was walking along the outside of the stadium, when he came across another battle. This one he didn't realize would be so ferocious, considering it was mainly one sided. He saw that the two people battling, one being a girl, and one under a cloak, but was probably a boy, were having a battle against each other, though it was obvious the girl had only one Pokémon left.

But what gained the most of his attention, was the fact that _neither _of them were calling out orders to their Pokémon, but simply staring at each other. They battled almost exactly like him, and the guy was even wearing a cloak.

He had heard that there was another person who had somehow gotten into the tournament without giving his name, and for some reason no one found this suspicious. _It's no wonder that tournaments like this have been broken into so many times, _Red thought.

But there was something different about these trainers, as well as something eerily similar about them, like he had seen them before. He was up watching from a window in a hallway that overlooked the arena. He didn't like sitting in the stands, since he felt there was too much noise.

The more he looked at them, the more he felt he knew them from somewhere, yet he couldn't tell where. He was about to go ask someone what the girls name was, since she was obviously not in disguise, when he saw both the trainers double over in pain. The Emboar who was on the field was in the middle of launching an attack, which defeated the startled Empoleon.

He saw them then fall to the ground, shivering in pain, when he felt pain begin to course through his body, and into his mind. He sat down, hoping the pain would go away, but to no avail. He crawled into a corner, where he slowly lost consciousness. He wondered if it was an attack. But he didn't have time to ponder it, as he blacked out~

* * *

><p>He woke up, sitting on a table that you would likely see in doctors' offices. He was having blood drawn, and after having a migraine, blood being drawn from his body didn't help. He winced as the needles were slowly pulled out of his arm, as though the doctor, or whoever was taking his blood, wanted him to feel the pain. But Red wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a scream or a whine, or even an 'ouch'. He then, not of his own free will, jumped off the table and walked out the door, where he was confronted by two young kids, a boy and a girl. Only then did he realize that he was at least fifteen years younger than when he was before.<p>

_So this is a flashback, _Red thought. He then heard the boy speak, "Dang, Red. How the heck did you go through that shot without even crying?"

"I dunno Black," Red said without meaning to, "I guess that after five years of it I've gotten used to it." _His name is Black, Why does that sound farmiliar…_

"Well, I don't get why we have to take these shots! They f***ing hurt!" said the girl.

"Platinum! Don't curse, think about how mom would react!" said Red. _So her name is Platinum…_

"Yeah, sis. You shouldn't curse like that. I mean, for all you know, our blood is curing some big disease or something." Said Black.

"Well," said Red, "I doubt we'll ever know. Come on, Black, Platinum, let's go find mom."

"I'm right behind you" said a feminine voice.

Red turned around, and said, "Hi Mom!"

"MOMMY" Platinum screamed, jumping into her arms. She was only four after all.

"Hey mom" said Black.

"Hello dears, oh my," she said, hoisting Platinum up, "You've gotten heavy!"

"Ehehehe," Platinum muttered sheepishly, before jumping back to the ground.

"Now, young lady, we will work on not cursing later," said their mom, making Platinum blush, "And for now, I would like you to all go to your rooms."

"But why? We just got our shots taken, and I want to have fun!" exclaimed Black.

"Because I don't want any of you to get hurt. We've just heard that the, um, thing we are doing, has almost completed in the room you're not allowed to go into, and I want to make sure none of you get hurt." She then whispered so quietly that only they could barely hear, "don't worry, I'll get you guys off this island, if it's the last thing I do."

Red was sure his past self couldn't see it, but he could see great sorrow in his mother's eyes, and that's when it hit him. They were an experiment. His power to communicate with Pokémon was hereditary, it was in his genes, and these scientists wanted to extract it and probably sell it or study it and make it available to everyone. The scientists there may or may not have evil intentions, but he knew one thing, everything that they were doing was for money.

"Well, goodbye, I love you!" said their mom, as she walked away.

"So, I guess we'd better go back to our rooms, huh…" said Platinum, saddened.

"No way!" Red said, startling her.

"Yeah, I want to see this 'thing' that everyone keeps talking about, too!" Black said, putting air quotes around thing.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked.

"Of course! What could go wrong?" Red said.

"Come on guys, the door is locked, so how are we going to get in there anyway?" said Platinum, looking at the massive door in front of her tiny body. Meanwhile, Black was staring at the lock, trying to guess the correct code.

He then just said, "Screw it! We're going with plan B." he took out a card from his back pocket, when they heard what sounded like glass shattering.

"Hurry up," Red whispered.

"I am I am," he said, slipping the card in between the door and the wall. He then heard a click, and opened the door just enough for them to slip in unnoticed.

They got in, and what Red saw scared him more than he could ever dream. What he saw was a Pokémon, but not just any Pokémon. He saw M. (It should be obvious now who M. is).

Red's body moved, to where he could hide behind the shelves, while listening to the scientists speak, "-and you are the first specimen to survive!"

"So that's all I am, then. The end result of your experiment?" M. said with distaste, though the scientists were too busy congratulating themselves to notice.

"No, this is just the beginning!" the same scientist spoke; "Now the serious testing can begin!"

M. looked at them with anger in his eyes, but then Red's body moved as he did in the past. Though he wouldn't have done that now. He yelled, "Can't you see that Pokémon is sad and angry at you! He is a living thing! Not some _result_ of some experiment! Or are you all just too busy congratulating each other to notice?"

"Red…" he heard his mom whisper, but he didn't care, he was to angry.

One of the scientists came over and said, "Watch your mouth boy," he said while turning his head over to his mom and back, "You shouldn't be here, this is just a Pokémon, and a clone of a Pokémon, no less. He does have _feelings_."

"DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS!" Red screamed. Then the man lashed out at Red, kicking him across the room.

M., who was sitting in the back, marveling and getting emotional over the kids courage to stand up for him in front of fully grown men, turned to anger, as he saw the man kick down a kid like he was nothing.

Red got up, and spat blood out of his mouth, and the scientist walked over and grabbed Red's neck, lifting him up into the air, chocking him. "We don't need you, we have two other perfectly good specimens that don't have listening pro- BLAGH!" he yelled as an invisible blade cut open his neck, getting deeper until it fully cut hi head off.

Red fell to the ground in horror, and looked over to M. His eyes were glowing purple and he was levitating himself, as well as levitating the rest of the room. It crushed people, ripped them to shreds, and made them spontaneously catch on fire. He was destroying the lab. The entire thirty square mile complex destroyed within minutes.

Red couldn't move, his mind was being shattered by the destruction around him. He looked up to see M., creating psychic blasts at everything in sight, even Red. He noticed that its eyes had turned blue, and it gained an evil look, as though it enjoyed the destruction it caused. The attack was about to hit him, when M.'s eyes turned back to their original purple, and the attack dissipated.

Finally regaining his wits, Red looked around, looking at the destruction caused. Everyone besides his apparent brother and sister had been killed. Then one thought unwillingly came to his mind, _Mother._

He ran around, flipping over corpse after corpse, until he finally found her, most of her body burned and cut, a large gash on her neck, and her left arm missing. She could have died a better death, but her life was cut short by the Pokémon floating above him.

Red could have been angry, but with what little control over his body he had, he told himself that the Pokémon was controlled. It may not have been the whole truth, but it was what he had to tell himself in order to stay sane.

But his past body did not move. He just sat hunched over, crying over his mother's corpse. He sat like that for what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than ten minutes. He could vaguely hear a helicopter land in the background, and people getting out. He didn't care. He wished he could do something- anything- to bring his mother back.

Then something brought him out of his self-torture. He heard his brother calling him. He looked over, and heard his brother say something. He couldn't make it out, but he said what he thought would be an appropriate answer, "Help our sister, brother. Help her get out of here."

His brother answered, "What about you?"

Red answered, "I cannot leave mother, now go, before it gets too hard for us."

Red looked down at the corpse of his mother for another few seconds, then turned back to his brother, and mouthed, _I'm sorry._

Then he was surrounded by a blast of purple light. His whole body hurt, but he didn't care. His only thought was, _I will be joining you soon, mother._ And his vision went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Black POV<strong>

He woke up suddenly, breathing heavily, his eyes wild, and he saw a very surprised nurse.

She took a second to regain her composure. Then Black asked, "What happened?"

She took a second to answer, then said, "You were out for several hours, I was surprised you would even wake up, you were in such a deep coma, we thought you were a goner."

Only then did he take the time to look around the room he was in. He was in a hospital bed, and in what appeared a doctor's office. He was still wearing his cloak, which he found odd, but fine none the less. He felt fine, so he decided to get out to find someone.

He slung his legs over the side of the bed, and the nurse looked startled, then franticly said, "NO! You shouldn't get up yet, you just got out of a coma, it could be dangerous for you to walk!"

He looked at her and simply asked, "Where are the gym leader Elesa and the trainer Platinum?"

The nurse looked shocked he would ask for those two people, but said anyway, "Elesa is sleeping in her hotel room in Driftvil City, where you are by the way, and Platinum is in the room next door. Since you are up, I guess that means she will get up as well…"

He nodded to her in thanks, then got up and walked out the door, leaving behind a very surprised and confused nurse.

* * *

><p>He walked over to the room next door, and when he opened the door he saw her sitting in her bed, staring at her own hands, contemplating what she had just seen.<p>

He walked over to her bedside and sat for the longest time, neither of them saying anything, until finally, she said, "It's nice to know I have a brother. I always felt there was something missing, but now I am glad to know I have true family."

He smiled at her, and she returned it. They had both just remembered something about themselves that they had thought to be gone from their memory forever, but they were now happy they still had a portion of sanity left.

"Well," she said, "now we can identify why we were always so silent, our pasts were traumatized, so we subconsciously generated a new personality to interchange with our old ones, one that we didn't require that we needed to recollect our precedents, so we could live our lives in relative peace."

"I didn't follow any of that," he said.

"Boys" she said as though it was an insult, but with a slight smile.

"How am I supposed to know what 'precedents' means," he said with a hurt look that gradually turned into a smile.

She let out a slight chuckle, then got up and hugged him, a tear rolling down her back, "I missed you, brother."

"I missed you too, sister."

They ended their embrace, then Black got up and motioned toward the door, "Come on, Platinum, there's someone I want to show you."

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of wandering around trying to find where Elesa was staying, (since Black stayed in the woods and never really wondered where Elesa might be staying, they finally found her hotel.<p>

"What do you think the first thing she'll do when she sees me is?" asked Platinum while they were in the elevator.

"Probably yell at me and ask who you are and what you are doing," Black answered.

Then the elevator doors opened, revealing two trainers, who stared at them in shock, then quickly asked that Platinum sign them autographs.

"Maybe you had the right idea pretending to be dead," Platinum whispered to Black.

"I always have good ideas" he whispered back, which resulted in a playful push by Platinum.

After what seemed like forever walking, they finally got to Elesa's room, in which faint crying could be heard through the door. Black took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. The crying immediately stopped, and footsteps could be heard walking towards the door. She opened the door and said to them, "Go away, I just want to be alo-" then she saw who was at the door. Her sad demeanor quickly turned happy, and she gave Black a flying hug-tackle, which knocked him to the floor.

"You're alive!" she squealed, then she said in an angry voice, "Don't you ever do that to me again, or I'll, I'll…"

"You can't torture me with opera, you've already used that one, and I don't think you would be able to stay mad at me for long." Said Black.

"How do you always know what not to s-" she looked up and noticed Platinum, "Who is this? Please tell me you're not breaking up with me!" she said, suddenly worried.

"No," he said with a slight chuckle, "Elesa, this is my sister Platinum, Platinum, this is Elesa."

Platinum curtsied, then said in a monotone voice, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The only family resemblance I can see is the fact that neither of you talk much" said Elesa. She then said, "Why did you wait until now to introduce me to your sister?"

"It's because before about five hours ago, I didn't know I _had _a sister" said Black.

"So do you have any other relatives that I don't know about?" asked Elesa.

"Only one, and if I'm right, I'll meet him in the finals. Now come on, my next match is in an hour."

"How do you know I didn't win?" said Platinum, pouting.

"Because," he said, "I still had three Pokémon compared to your one left." And with that he walked away, leaving a confused Elesa and a slightly mad Platinum.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, took me forever to get out, thanks to a certain computer breaking. But that's beside the point. I'll try to update as much as possible, but don't expect the every other day thing I had originally said in the last chapter.<strong>

**Anyways, that's the end of this chapter, so I'll see you what-ever-you-are-creatures next time. Son of The Herobrine, OUT! =)**

_I just want to see how many people notice this. ;)_


	8. Semi-Finals

**Hey creatures, humans, or whatever you are, I am back with another chapter, and I have added up about how many chapters are left in this story. There is from three to five chapters remaining. When this story is over, I'll post one last chapter that will have anyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed before the story ended, as a thank you. Now, that aside, let's begin~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Semi-Finals<p>

**Red POV**

He woke with a start, the pain almost gone. He was curled up in a fetal position, hidden in a corner of a rarely used hallway. He slowly sat up- as to not inflict any more pain on himself- and looked around. He realized that he hadn't moved much since he passed out. He was still in the same hallway, with the same window that looked out onto the battle field.

He looked out the window, and saw no one there, and through the skylights came thin rays of moonlight. He stared at the field, wondering what time it was. He could tell it was night, but what time it was he had no clue.

Bored of just looking out the window, he decided to walk back to his room. He didn't notice the pair of eyes following him as he entered his room. But he heard them. He decided to play dumb and pretend he didn't notice.

"_Is it really him, commander?" _whispered a voice.

"_Yes" _a second voice snapped back, _"We will be greatly rewarded for his capture"_

"_But what if he wakes up before hand?" _the first voice asked.

"_Don't worry, he won't. I've covered his bed in sleep powder. He'll be out cold for days." _The second voice answered back with utmost certainty.

Red the closed the door to his room, and got to work. He quickly got several towels from the bathroom, and stuck them under the bed sheets, making sure that he didn't touch the bed or disperse any of the powder into the air accidentally. He put his hat at the front of the bed, hoping that the people who he assumed were trying to kidnap him, or at least sabotage him by getting him disqualified, would be stupid enough not to think twice about that. He placed his cloak on the night stand next to the bed, that way they would think that he had taken it off and was in bed.

He didn't need to do any of this, really, but he felt making it look convincible that he was asleep, that way he would have the element of surprise, and so he could also wait for the correct moment to strike. He could easily take out both of his enemies, but he felt it best to do it like he was for 1) it would be quieter to sneak up on them and knock them out from behind, and 2) it was more fun that way.

He got into position, using M. to keep him lifted in the air. Normally a Pokémon wouldn't be able to use a psychic attack from inside a Pokéball, but since M. was massively overpowered, he was able to _barely_ keep him aloft in midair from inside his Pokéball.

Red waited for what seemed like hours, even though he knew only minutes had past, not moving and not making any noise. Just as he started to get cramps, he heard his door handle move around, then a curse, and then a small POP! He quickly looked down, seeing the two people come in. He could just sense their stupidity from where he was, as they literally blew open his door to get in. they must have really been hoping for their _one _trap to work.

"Yep, he's definitely asleep!" said the second voice rather loudly. Red had to resist the urge to face palm. These kidnappers were unbelievably stupid.

"Hey!" the first voice yelled, even though he was two feet away. "Didn't intelligence say that he had a black cloak?"

_Black cloak… _Red thought, _Are they after that black cloaked man?_

Then the second voice decided to lift up the fake version of Red. When he lifted it up, the towels fell out of his hands, and the hat fell onto the bed. "What the f-" he didn't get to finish, as Red took that as the moment to attack. He jumped on the man, slamming his fist on top of his temple, knocking him out cold.

The first voice jumped up and began to scream. Yeah, they send idiots to capture the most powerful person in the world. That annoyed him more than the fact that they had just tried to kidnap him. He quickly sent out Pika, and mentally yelled, _Iron tail._

Pika obliged, and slammed the man in the face with a steel tail, knocking him out cold. Red was surprised it didn't kill him.

He quickly got to work on tying them up. Once he was done, he wrote a note explaining that they were kidnappers, and threw them out into the hallway outside his room.

Exhaustion falling over him, he walked over to his couch and laid down, not planning to sleep in his bed anymore.

* * *

><p>He woke up in the morning to the feeling of a thunderbolt shocking him out of his dreams. He looked at his stomach to see his small yellow mouse sitting no top of his stomach. He gave it a questioning look, then noticed that Pika was pointing to the clock on the wall. 10:43 am. Red sat up quickly, and made a mad dash for his cloak. He left behind a startled Pikachu and all of his Pokémon except his Blastoise.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time he was halfway to the arena, he realized his mistake. He had planned on fighting with his Espeon until the finals, where he would fight the man in the Black cloak, but in his haste to get there on time he completely forgot to bring the Pokémon he needed.<p>

_Well,_ he thought to himself, _it could be worse. I could have had M., then I would have had to turn back. Or, Arceus forbid, I completely forgot all of my Pokémon._

He continued on his one man marathon, probably breaking a few land speed records, before he made it to the tunnel leading to his side of the stage. He was out of breath and panting, but was glad he had _barely_ made it in time. He took the ten seconds that he had to catch his breath, as he was completely winded.

He heard his name being called, and he walked onto the stage. His thoughts were distracted, so he didn't recognize the person he was about to shake hands with until;

"Hello again, Red. Ready for a rematch?"

He looked at the person he was about to fight and his eyes widened. How he had not noticed, he had no clue, but standing in front of him was Cynthia.

He quickly and quietly said, "Don't call me by that name here"

"Why not?" she asked him, but he was already on the other end.

_Shit! She's the only one here who has beaten one of my Pokémon, and that was you, Blast! _He mentally panicked.

_Dude, chill, we just won't use a special attack on her Milotic. It beat me by using mirror coat, right? _Asked Blast.

He sighed, and stood at his side.

"Go, Garchomp!" he heard her yell.

He wordlessly sent out Blast.

He could hear the crowd murmur in surprise, not thinking that he would use another Pokémon besides his Espeon. "Well, it seems that the red cloaked man has decided to use a different Pokémon this round!" said one announcer.

"That or he rushed here and forgot all his other Pokémon," joked the other announcer.

Red was glad that his cloak covered his blush of embarrassment.

"Battle," called the referee, "Begin!"

The crowd went hysterical, which always confused Red, since they were just going to watch another battle. They already watched about twenty of them a day.

"Garchomp, use dragon rush!" Cynthia yelled.

_Use ice beam to stop it cold, _said Red.

_Hey, you're learning puns! _Blast mentally exclaimed.

Red looked at him confused, before realizing his wording. He was confused at why it was such a big deal. It wasn't even good.

Never the less, Blast won against the first Pokémon within seconds, easily passing Garchomp in speed and power. As Cynthia recalled her Pokémon, he noticed that she was the only one not surprised. Her most powerful Pokémon beaten within seconds. But, he supposed, it was the second time it happened to her.

"Go, Milotic!" she yelled.

That was another thing Red didn't understand. Why did trainers always yell commands, telling both the trainer and the trainer's Pokémon what he/she was going to do, completely getting rid of the surprise that a wild Pokémon will give a trainer, since there is no one behind it screaming what it will do.

_I've got an idea, _said Blast, _We make it seem like we're using a special attack, then I run them in with a skull bash when they use mirror coat._

_Have you actually paid attention to M.'s strategy lessons? _Asked Red.

_Yes, trainer of little faith and no people skills, _responded Blast.

The crowd was confused as to why neither of them were moving. Normally by now they had both attacked each other by now, making a fast paced battle.

Then, suddenly, Blast's mouth opened, and a rapidly charging ice beam was getting prepared.

"Mirror coat!" Cynthia screamed right as the attack would have gone off.

But instead, Blast rocketed towards them, nearing the speed of sound using skull bash, slamming the Milotic into the wall behind her.

She gulped, hoping that she would be able to at least knock out one of his Pokémon with the same strategy she had used before. She had even learned that strategy from Nate, who she knew for a fact could overpower her.

"Go, R-Roserade!" she yelled, her voice slightly quivering. "Leaf storm!"

_Sheer cold_

Before the leaves even got to Blast, he sent out a raging blizzard, one that not even Arceus could withstand. Sure, it was a god, but the one hit KO move is all that's needed to defeat a god. Something that many legends lie about.

Within seconds, the flower Pokémon in front of him was defeated with ease.

He sighed, slightly from his own impatience to finish the battle, and slightly from the fact that the third strongest current champion could not even give him a decent battle. The only person who could have ever given him a decent battle were Blue and Gold. Though he supposed that the black cloaked man would give him a decent challenge, possibly almost beat him.

He returned Blast back into his Pokéball, and did his normal half slow/half fast paced walk out of the arena. He could hear the referee announcing what had just happened in the previous battle. Once again, something Red didn't understand. Why would someone relay a battle that had just gone on five seconds ago?

He slowly walked back to his room, partially because he was still tired, and partially because he ran a f*cking marathon to get there, and he wasn't going to run one to get back.

_How long will it take me to live this one down? _He mentally asked Blast.

_Never._

* * *

><p><strong>Black POV<strong>

_Never again, _Black told Bo.

_I _knew _I could get you to barf, it only took some time._

He could practically hear Bo smiling through his thoughts.

_Why exactly did I have to eat twenty pounds of salami, again? _Asked Black.

_You're the one who got into a bet with Brav._

_How does that keep happening?_

_I don't know, but if the media ever learned of this, they would have something a whole lot more exciting than a tournament full of the world's strongest trainers. I can see the headlines now; '__**Pokémon master Black throws up after eating lots of salami'**_

_F*ck you_

_If only they could hear inside your head._

_I'm _glad _they can't hear inside my head._

_Oh hey, they finally called us._

Black turned his head towards the arena, noticing that the battle was finally starting. He walked out quietly, and looked to see his opponent. Standing across from him on the battle field, was Nate.

He raised an eyebrow at him, asking if he really wanted to fight. Black personally figured it would be a pointless waste of time. But when he saw the determination in his opponent's eyes, he quickly reevaluated that thought. Maybe this battle would actually be fun.

"Go, Leaf (Serperior)!" Nate yelled.

Black simply flicked his hand, throwing out Bo. He could faintly hear Nate swear under his breath. Black smirlked at his apprentice's reaction.

_Flamethrower,_ Black mentally said.

"Dodge his flamethrower and use wring out!" Nate yelled. Black partially smiled and partially frowned, both annoyed and proud that his apprentice had learned his battle strategies after so many months training under him.

_Grab it when it comes close and slam it into the ground with fire punch._

The second his fist caught on fire, Nate yelled, "Stop the attack and use magical leaf from a distance!"

_Fire spin to destroy the leaves_

"Charge a solar beam!"

_Use flame thrower_

"Hang in there!" Nate yelled as the attack hit. Serperior was barely still up.

_Impressive, last time he couldn't withstand a simple ember. Fire punch again._

"Release the solar beam!" Nate screamed.

_Dive through it._

Emboar didn't stop, but instead dove right into the beam, slamming its flaming fist into the opposing Serperior. It fainted on contact. Though Bo was extremely high level, the fire Pokémon couldn't withstand a head on solar beam from another high leveled Pokémon without taking an immense amount of damage. He fell to one knee, panting heavily.

The battle had lasted a mere minute.

Black looked up to see the stunned faces of the crowd, mostly because he figure they had never seen so many attacks done at once before.

_Heh, if they thought that was intense, they should have seen my battle with Ghetsis. You did good Bo, no point in keeping you on the field any longer than you need to be. Take a good rest, _said Black.

_I don't remember them being so strong, _panted Bo.

_Last time we saw them was a week ago. People can advance a lot in a week. A week is about how long it took me to get my first two badges._

_The master of Pokémon battles gives his Pokémon a pep talk with comparisons that are completely boring._

_You want an inspirational speech? Fine. You have to train twice as much for the rest of the week._

_WHAT! HOW IS THAT A FAIR PUNISHMENT?!_

_You told Brav to make that bet, so you get punished._

_I-I didn't!_

_Yes you did. Now return so we can finish this battle._

After he returned a grumbling Bo, Black brought out his next Pokémon. _Go, Costa!_

A large, blue, turtle like Pokémon was release from the Pokéball, making a roar that sounded like it was gurgling water and stone.

"Go, Nova!" Nate yelled. He released the sun atlas Pokémon onto the stage.

_Don't get cocky, this is only his Zoroark, _Black mentally told Costa.

"Night shade!" yelled Nate.

_Hide in your shell, then use hydro pump when it gets close, _Black said.

"Night daze!" Nate yelled.

_Night daze? What move is that?_

Zoroark stopped for a split second, before releasing a large wave of darkness, spreading throughout the entire arena. Their trainer boxes protected them, but Black doubted he would need it, since it didn't seem that powerful an attack.

Zoroark continued on its speedy dash towards the turtle. The second its claws raked Costa's shell, he popped his head up, and shot a massive blast of water straight at his opponent.

The attack missed.

Black, Costa, and about most of the audience stared in shock at the Pokémon that had managed to miss from point blank range.

_THE HELL!? That attack was aimed perfect, then all of a sudden I lost all control! _Costa screamed mentally.

_I don't under- oh. Nate, you sneaky bastard. He lowered your accuracy. By how much I don't know, but it seems like a lot. _Black glared at Nate, who just smirked back, happy he could surprise _his_ master for once.

Zoroark was still using night slash, more of nuisance than pain, though even with his high defenses, no Pokémon could keep standing forever.

_I've got it. While it's still within range, use whirlpool to damage it constantly. Then, aim the currents to bring Zoroark right into you and use Ice fang._

Costa let out a mighty roar, and slammed its arms into the ground, and creating an enormous whirlpool out of thin air. Nate, surprised by the strangeness of Black using a low level move, paused in shock before realizing what Black was doing and yelled at Zoroark to get away.

But by then it was too late.

It seemed like hours, which it might have been, but Costa _finally_ got over its accuracy loss, and got Zoroark to him. He then bit down on it with an ice fang, and making the disguised Zoroark turn back into a regular Zoroark, and causing a ripple of surprise go through the crowd.

He sometimes wondered how people were so stupid, that they didn't notice a pattern that Nate used. Or the fact that his Volcarona was using **dark type moves**.

He shrugged it off, and returned Costa, mostly out of annoyance from his accuracy loss. He had one Pokémon left, since rules stated that each Pokémon that the trainer returned forfeited the match.

_I want this over with all ready. I know he is going to use his Volcarona, since his Zoroark was disguised as it. Go, Brav! _Black mentally said.

"Go, Nova!" Nate yelled.

_I'm bored of this battle. From what I see, he will use flamethrower to try and disorient you, then use leach life to steal your energy. Let's just skip all that and use Brave bird._

Brav sighed- as much as a bird can sigh- and covered it's self in a glowing blue light, so bright it became hard to see. He charged straight for his opponent, a blazing trail of blue light following him. He rammed straight into the Volcarona, creating a massive explosion that shook the stadium's foundation to its core.

Several pieces of the roof crashed on top of the field, and some even in the stands. The area where Volcarona was, was a massive crater fifty feet in diameter. Black doubted any creature could withstand a blast that powerful. He only used that attack's full power because he figured his opponent could take it.

He brought up his Pokéball to return Brav, when he saw something glowing in the remains of the dust cloud created by the blast. He squinted to get a better look at it, when Brav suddenly squawked in alarm, and a blast of pure fire was sent straight towards it, seeming to destroy the air around it.

The only thing that had stopped it from getting a direct hit was the fact that Brav had seen it coming before hand, being able to move out of the center of what could have been a fatal hit.

Black's eyes widened in surprise, as he saw the atlas moth hovering- albeit weakly- next to Nate, near fainting.

He gave his protégé a half smile, impressed that his Pokémon was trained well enough to withstand an attack like that. _Well, I am impressed. But we didn't come here to lose. Nate is not yet our equal, and I want to battle that red cloaked man. Brav, finish this with air cutter. _Black mentally told him.

_With pleasure, _Brav responded.

Brav let lose a volley of invisible blades of air, right as Nova unleashed an ear splitting shriek. The audience covered their ears in pain, and somewhere a baby screeched. Even Black had to cover his ears in pain, though Nate seemed unharmed, possibly from being used to the attack, possibly the fact that he was probably wearing ear plugs.

Brav, momentarily distracted, sent all of his shots wide, causing several meter long gashes in the ground surrounding Nova. Somehow they all missed.

Black narrowed his eyes, annoyed that his opponent could disable him so easily. He must have trained his Volcarona the most.

_I'm getting annoyed at this. Use drill peck. That should stop the sound from reaching your ears, as well as push away any fire attacks he has, _Black said.

Brav grunted in response, and charged towards his opponent, his beak glowing and pulling his body into an aerodynamic posture. He began spinning rapidly, causing a buffer of air to appear around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Nate POV<strong>

Nate sighed, figuring the battle was over. There was nothing left that he could do. He had put up a valiant effort, but he was defeated in the end. The student had yet to beat the master, and the master was pissed.

"Flamethrower!" he yelled. He knew it wouldn't do any good, but he figured he might as well go down fighting.

Brav simply charged through the flames, landing a direct hit on Nova. The atlas moth flew back into the wall below the stands, finally defeated.

Nate sighed as he recalled his Pokémon, dejected that he lost, but he knew the outcome from the start. He surveyed the field. The destruction wasn't as bad as when he fought Calem, since he literally destroyed the field there, but it was still a very mangled field.

A massive crater took up half the arena. Chunks of the ceiling had fallen on the field, large gashes were strewn everywhere, and the wall was riddled with craters.

All in all, a good battle.

He looked to Black, and saw him already walking out his side. He really did hate the spotlight. Nate figured he should get out as well, since he had no reason to stay in the arena anymore, and they would probably cut off this field due to the mass destruction caused on it. It would be the second one.

Nate walked out through the hallway, wondering if he should stay to watch the rest of the tournament, when he suddenly felt a rag cover his mouth, someone grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

He looked up to see his attackers, but all he saw was a shadow, his vision fading. He could barely make out two figures; a man and a woman, when the man brought his foot up, and slammed it onto his forehead.

He blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang, that was a long chapter. My longest so far, actually. So anyway, there was a lot of battling in this chapter, which is not my best skill at writing, but who cares. There was also a lot of assaults in this one, as well.<strong>

**Anyway, I won't be able to update as much at all in May, due to the amount of studying I have to do for my final exams, but this will probably get updated by the end of May. Probably.**

**Anyway- dang, I use that word a lot- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to favorite, review, and/or follow, Son of The Herobrine, OUT!**

_(words here just so that I can say that I made this chapter four thousand words long!)_


	9. Finals Part 1

**Hello all you boys, girls, and creatures of possible mythological proportions! I have returned after a long time of procrastination! I decided to do this story first in my return to fanfiction mostly because it's got (I hope) only two chapters left. Now this chapter may be a little shorter than my other ones, mostly since I'm trying to get two chapters from different stories done today. Also, I have not been idle in my absence. I have been writing chapters, just not for any stories I have posted. A little bit after this one is over I'll be posting either one about Kellyn from Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or one about a rebellion throughout all the different regions, focusing on the main characters point of view. Well, my rambling ways are over, and it's time I get on with the story~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Finals<p>

**Red POV**

_Damn this is annoying, _he thought to himself.

He was currently standing on one side of the arena, waiting for his name to be called so he could go up there and start battling. Of course he couldn't go all out for a multitude of reasons, the prime being that an all-out battle would likely resolve in him destroying the stadium.

He sighed and began to lean against the wall. He wanted to know whose bright idea it was to put him on the black side and the black cloaked man on the red side.

He started tapping his foot impatiently.

_Whatever, I'm going to get a drink. They want to wait an hour for me to get on the stage, they can wait another_, he told his Pokémon.

_If you're really going through with that, then make sure to get me a Coke, _Pika said.

_Pika! Don't encourage him! _Eve said.

_I can encourage him if I want to!_

_You're so immature!_

_At least I'm not some prissy girl who always follows the rules!_

He shook his head and sighed as his Pokémon began fighting. He turned to begin walking down to the end of the hall where the vending machines were. The second he put his money in, he heard his name being called. He was going to beat some sense into whoever told him to come an hour early.

As he walked down the hall, he began to think about last night.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

Red walked back to his room as quick as possible. Partially to avoid any contact with another person, and partially because Blast wouldn't shut up. He was literally using every way to make fun of him for his mistake.

He finally got to him room, and the second he closed the door he released Blast on top of the bed. The second his feet touched the bed, his eyes began to close slowly, until he finally fell asleep. His last thought was, _not cool, dude, _before he passed out.

Red breathed a sigh of relief and returned his Blastoise. He then went over to his PC and replaced Blast with his Snorlax, seeing as he didn't have any awakenings, and to use a Pokémon Center or a Pokémart he would have to use his trainer card, which would immediately reveal himself to be the mysterious trainer Red who disappeared about a decade ago.

_Hey bud,_ he said to his currently sleeping Pokémon. Red sighed, but figured it was just normal sleep considering it was about 9:30 pm.

He pocketed his Snorlax and went over to the rest of his Pokémon. The only Pokémon not sleeping were Pika and Eve. He figured Pika would be awake, _Come to think of it, I've never actually seen him sleep, _Red mused, but he was surprised that Eve was still awake.

He sent them out and sat down on his couch. Eve curled up on his lap, and he began petting her. She purred softly. Pika ran over to the remote for the TV and began flipping through the channels.

Then he heard a knock on his the door. His face turned into a look of confusion as he wondered who could beat his door.

Eve moved off his lap, and he got up with a sigh. Whoever was at the door better have a good reason for coming.

He opened the door, and looked at the person across from him. Cynthia.

* * *

><p>He shook his head to relieve him of his thoughts. It wouldn't do any good to think about what happened last night now.<p>

He took a deep breath. It wasn't because he was nervous for the battle, no, he lost any fear of battling a long time ago. It was because at some point in this battle, this so called, 'Team Plasma' will attack the stadium. He didn't know who their enemies are, but he had a feeling that the black cloaked man across the field from him is one. _After all, they sent the world's most idiotic kidnappers after him, though they ended up with the wrong person, _He mused.

He walked to the center of the stage to shake hands with his opponent. When he got there, his opponent quickly whispered in his ear, "_Don't let your guard down. Don't use your legendary till the end. Act how you have been acting._"

He was slightly surprised that he talked, but quickly nodded his head none the less.

They each walked back to their respective sides, a Pokéball in hand.

They turned to face each other and each released their Pokémon at the same time. Out of Red's Pokéball, came Pika, his Pikachu. Out of his opponent's Pokéball, came a Galvantula.

He let a slight smirk onto his face. There would be no type advantages this time.

He began by sizing up his opponent's Pokémon, finding any weakness possible. The two Pokémon began circling each other, looking for the slightest signal that their opponent was going to attack.

Then Red noticed something, a slight hitch in the Galvantula's right middle leg.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV (every paragraph will switch between Red and Black's POV)**

_Use thunder bolt slightly to the right of a direct hit, and when it jumps to the left, use iron tail on its right middle leg, _Red told Pika.

The second Black saw the thunder bolt come towards his Galvantula slightly off center, he knew something was off. _Tula, dodge to the right and use electro ball to counter any physical attack the Pikachu will use._

Red noticed the shift in the Galvantula's stance and knew it would jump to the right instead of the left. _Pika, change of plans. When it jumps to the right use iron tail to knock back the special attack it's using._

The electro ball flew at the Pikachu, and it countered by hitting the electro ball like a baseball back at Tula. _Use electroweb to wrap around it and throw it back at the Pikachu, and don't release your web, let it grab onto the Pikachu's iron tail._

The second Red saw the web come out, he told his Pikachu, _Block it with iron tail, and go as close as you can to the Galvantula before the electro ball explodes._

The Pikachu began running as fast as possible towards the electro ball and right before it made contact it blocked with iron tail, making it explode right in Tula's face. Both caught off guard by this, the Pikachu began repeatedly beating Tula with iron tails, before two seconds after the blast Black finally began ordering his Pokémon to use electroweb to cover the ground before it fainted, which it did in another tree seconds.

Black returned Tula and mentally sighed. He should be prepared for anything, but he didn't expect his opponent to be one to do something so… reckless. He then threw out Musha, his Musharna. _Musha, whatever you do, don't touch the floor, it's covered in Tula's electroweb. Use extrasensory and when you have a lock on its mind, force it to look into your eyes and use hypnosis._

Red heard Pika get hit by the extrasensory in his mind, but he had a plan for this. _Clear your mind, _he told Pika. Extrasensory is an attack that takes control of your entire brain, which damages the Pokémon, but if the Pokémon is skilled enough it can also force the opponent to do whatever it wants, so by letting it take full control faster, the attack ends faster, stopping the Pokémon from taking control.

When the attack flew right through the Pikachu's mind, Black could only wonder; _is the Pikachu's mind really that weak or was that planned? Either way, that plan is scrapped._ Black's eyes then widened because of what happened in his lapse in concentration. So he used a last ditch effort. _Destiny bond! _He mentally screamed.

Red had just had his Pikachu use thunderbolt to take advantage of his opponent's lapse in concentration. But the second the attack hit the Musharna, Pika exclaimed, _OH SHI-_, before he fainted.

_M.? What just happened? _Red asked.

_The Musharna used destiny bond._ M. replied.

_How the Hell does a Musharna learn destiny bond!?_

_How do Gyarados learn an attack from almost any type? I've learned to just roll with it._

_Whatever._

Red threw out his Snorlax, while Black threw out his Carracosta.

_Costa, use ice fang, then back off and use hydro pump from a distance._

_Snor, use harden, then protect. Once its special attack is completed, use giga impact._

Once the second attack failed, Black knew something was about to happen. _Quick, hide in you shell!_ It wasn't a moment too soon as the Snorlax rammed it with a giga impact. Costa went flying, and slammed into the wall behind it. _Costa, use hydro pump again!_

This time it was unexpected, and with Snor being immobile, he didn't have time to issue a command as the hydro pump threw Snor across the stage to the other side. _Snor, if you can move, use brick break._

_Use ice beam, _Black told Costa. The ice beam got a direct hit, right as the Snorlax was able to move again. _While its stunned, use ice fang!_

Red sighed. He knew he was taking a risk using Snor, since he wasn't on the mountain with him for the past decade, but he still was hoping that he could win at least one battle. He returned Snor and sent out Saur.

As Black saw the behemoth Venasaur appear, he involuntarily gulped. It had a severe advantage and only a slight weakness. He grit his teeth. He would at least weaken it as much as possible before Costa fainted. _Costa, use hail, and then blizzard._

The second the clouds appeared under the roof of the stadium, Red smirked. This was what he was waiting for the entire match. This would secure his victory.

After all, he didn't spend a decade training on the coldest mountain in the world for nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all you peoples! I know, many of you hate me for that, but I decided I would cut this chapter in half just to make sure I got this out today, as well as give me some spare time to start working on another chapter from one of my four other stories I have out right now. But don't worry, you probably wont have to wait another couple months for the next chapter to come out. Hopefully. Anyway, that's all for now, sorry for the short chapter, and Son of The Herobrine, OUT!<strong>


End file.
